You see me for who I really am
by Xthe-tobi-showX
Summary: Kisame left the Akatsuki and began a fresh start. Two years later he finds a beaten and bloodied hinata and takes her in only to find that she is the something his life is missing and they soon fall in love but can their love last as everyone tries to pull them apart. Warning lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first kisamexHinata story and I must say I really do love this pairing! Personaly I'm not very happy with this chapter nor is it every long but dont worry your little cotton sock the next chapter will be loaded very soon! **

**Sadly I dont own Naruto... sob T-T**

**Ages: Kisame- 28 ( I made him a little younger than most people think but the story will work out better this way)**

**Hinata-18 **

Kisame was sick and tired of his life in the Akatsuki. At first it had been great he got to satisfy his blood lust on missions, an a good partner to work with and whom unlike most people did not think he was a monster made by the hidden mist, Got paid a very large wage every week and was given a place to stay for free, however he became tired with the constant missions and soon he realized that living with seven other homicidal men was never a good idea, but the thing that really bugged him was that he had seen almost everyone of his friends in the Akatsuki (bar Hidan) die at the hands of either Konoha or team Taka.

Itachi had been the best partner Kisame could have wished for but after sudden death life in the Akatsuki become almost unbearable.

Unlike most partners Kisame and Itachi got on with each other and worked very well as a team, they both had pasts which they would sooner forget so it was easy for them to become friends. Itachi had never once called Kisame a monster or given him a nickname like 'shark man' or 'fish boy' unlike the other members of the organization (mostly Hindan) and he treated him as a friend.

Sadly Itachi had died at the hands of his brother but Kisame was one of the only people who the truth behind the death of his family and he also knew that Itachi wanted death so he would not have to live with the guilt of his clan murder on his shoulders. After Itachi's death Kisame didn't know what to do it was like a part of him was missing and deep down he knew he had to leave the Akatsuki.

So Kisame found himself backing his bags filling it will clothes and any weapons he could find in his room.

For a long time Kisame had felt like something was missing from his life but for the life of him he could not think what it was. _Well I have everything I really need like money, clothes and just about everything money could buy... but something's missing _he thought to himself as he grabbed his bag and shrugged it over his shoulder.

With one last look around his room he left diapering into the dark night

**Two years later...**

It had been two years since Tobi and the Akatsuki had fallen to the five hidden villages, Two years since Kisame had left his old life behind and started again.

Finding some where to live hadn't been easy for him as most people knew who he was by his strange looking face but after a lot of searching he had finally found a small village by the sea where none knew who he was, a truly great place to make a fresh start.

He had found a small house just outside the village by about a mile next to the beach and after a lot of DIY work he had made himself the perfect home.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead he looked across his personal training ground to the spilt dummy on the opposite wall with a grin he picked up his sword and walked back into his house.

Kisame was strangely happy today and for Kami's sake he really did not know why , Kisame had the feeling that something good was going to happen today as he pick up his bag... he was going to Konoha.

**Please review and let me know what you think xxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all of those wonderful people who have liked this story and i really hope you like this chapter. **

Hinata's heart pounded in her ears as she walked along the long dark corridor leading to her fathers office. Shadows danced across the candle lit walls as Hinata moved closer to the door, Hinata always hated this long shadowed corridor that lead up to her fathers office, it brought back too many bad memories of childhood beating and pain. Her father had never been a kind man and would repeatedly beat any 'weak' member of the family mainly Hinata because she was not the prize male heir he thought she was going to be. Hinata's trembling hand knoked on the door and a deep male voice that sent chills down her spine answered "come in" Hinata could that she was in for another beating.

Hinata did her best not to shake as she entered to room because if she did the beating would only get worse and that was something she defiantly did not want, As Hinata stood in front of her cold hearted 'farther' she wondered what she has done to incur her fathers wrath but her trained thought was broken went his fist collided with her right cheek sending her flight across to room like a rag doll " You stupid little bitch! You failed another mission again!" roared the cold mans voice as he kicked her in her stomach "You should have never been born you worthless piece of shit!" he slammed her against the wall and with a swift punch broke at least 3 of her ribs and yet She said nothing as he continued to punch and slap her. Hinata wanted to cry and beg for him to stop but she knew it would not help and he would only beat her more, With one final slap her beating was over and her father left to room, tears welled up in her light violet eyes but they where not tears of sadness but of joy…Hinata was finally going to leave to village, leave her cold family and finally leave her fathers beatings.

After leaving her fathers office she made her way up to her room and pulled an already packed bag of her bed and pulled out a kuni knife and her head band. Hinata knew she shouldn't leave to village and become a missing nin but shw wanted to, she was sick of people looking down on her calling her weak, she was tired of her cold unfeeling family although she would miss her neji-nii-san a lot she knew she had to leave this place behind and start again and maybe even find love.

With her kuni she left a message on her desk to her family _I may be weak but at least I know I am better than you unfeeling bastards _and with a pen and paper she wrote a fair well note to the people she would be leaving behind.

_To kiba, Shino, Neji and kurnei, _

_I am truly sorry that I am leaving but it is something I must do as it is the only way to get away from the beatings of my farther and I am sorry for never telling you about them but I think you already knew deep down. Do not think I am leaving because I hate this village because that is not true because I still love the leaf village it just I know that In will never be truly happy here and I think I may find the thing I am missing on my travels and I hope to kami that one day I will come back stronger and Happier thank you._

_Love Hinata _

Hinata placed her head band along with her letter on her bed, picked up her bag and disappeared into the darkness if the night and only the fates knew who she was going to run in to…

Meanwhile outside Konoha...

Kisame grinned as he raced thourgh the tree top towards Konoha, He finally had a mission after months of just training he could finally get his bllod lust out of the way and have lot of fun while doing it.

After had quit the Akatsuki and made a fresh start with his life and after alot of thought he started to only take on missions that involved killing other criminals to only made sence that after giving up life as a crimial he should stop taking on missions as one.

This kind of mission was the best kind, dealing with a group of rouge badits altought they were not much of a challenge but it was very fun to shred them to ribbons. For Kisame this was the best part on the hunt when his prey tried to run, he had already taken out half of the bandits but six off them had gotten way; not that it mattered to Kisame if anything it made it better.

oooOOOooo

Hinata gasped for breath as she ran throught the tree tops of Konoha, pain shot up her chest; running with three broken ribs, heavily brusied stomach and fracture leg was a very bad idea but hinata knew she had to keep running or her family might find her.

Tears welled up in her eyes from the emence pain wracking through she body. The pain was so bad she didn't even notice that she had run into a group ( a very dangerus looking group) of rouge nins. More painshoit through Hinata as one of the nins graped her from behind and pulled her againsthis chest holding her tightly.

"Well, well what do we have here... it looks like we've got ourselves a little _toy_" her purred into her neck kissing it as he shivered at his touch _oh kami...there no way in hell i can take all these guys on... please someone save me..._ she wimpered against him

"Hey boys whats say we have a little fun with our fuck puppet here...hehehe" the ninja smirked to himself "come on let strip her do-agghhh"the nin cried out in as he shoulder was shreded by a large scales sword, letting hinata go she dropped to the ground and watched as the sword ( if you could call it that) raise high above the man and brought it down and ripped his head from his body. Hinata watched the man who held the sword; blue skin, big muslces and shark like features. she knew she should be scared of him ( well that's a bit of a understatment she should be terrified) but he had _saved_ her from those men. Hinata stared as the blue man tore thought the nins like a knife though butter with a almost happy smile on his sharpe face.

Blood pooled on the ground under the six dead ninjas as Kisame walked over the the alomst doll like women whom he had saved, the first thing he had notice was her pale lavander eyes and he could only think of one word went he looked at her : prefect.

kisame bent down to look at her china doll face with what looked like a blush on his cheeks "Erm... are you okay that didn't hurt you did they" he said as he reached out to touch her cheek.

As kisame's large soft hand stroked her cheek hinata felt somethingshe had not felt in years happiness but soon darkness over took her world as... she fainted with a large blush on her cheeks...

"...I'l take that as a no then..."kisame muttered to himself _well I had better getting home then and it seem i had better take little bright eyes here with me... _kisame blushed as her gently picked up and carried her off throught the forest...

**Thankyou all for reading and I am hoping to get the next chapter out soon...xxxxx **

**P.S. I would love it if you reviewd and let me know what you think of this chapter and I promise the story will get better from here. xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
